peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Link/You can Fly
(After the kids and babysitters are in bed, Marina and Sinbad, all ready for the party, exited the house as Marina still looked concerned on what Rika and Zelda told her a few minutes ago) Marina: Sinbad? Do you really think Jiji and the children will be safe without Beethoven? Sinbad: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Marina: Well, Rika and Zelda said something about a shadow, and I.... Sinbad: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Marina: Link Pan’s. Sinbad: (Unaware at first) Oh, Link P.... (Realizes) Link Pan?! (In sarcasm) You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Marina: Sinbad.... Sinbad: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Marina: Really.... Sinbad: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Marina: There must’ve been someone! (They walk away to go to the party as Marina tried to talk to Sinbad about this) Sinbad: (Annoyed) Oh, Marina, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Link Pan, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Rika gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, a shadowy figure came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with two small balls of light no bigger than your fist and a small shadowy figure. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Beethoven sleeping down there. Then the big and small figures and two lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids and babysitters are asleep. Then they noticed Beethoven’s doghouse and went into the nursery. The big and small figures and two lights were then revealed to be a boy at around 13 years old, a fruit bat, and two teenage female fairies. The boy has short yellow hair and is wearing a green long hat, light green long-sleeved shirt underneath a green tunic, a gray belt with a yellow buckle, white leggings, brown boots, and carried a Hylian Shield and the Master Sword. He is Link Pan, the kids and babysitters’ hero of their stories. The fruit bat with him has brown fur, yellow eyes with light red pupils, a pig-like nose, black wings and feet, short beige hair, and a small white antenna attached to the right side of his head. He is Batty Koda, Link’s friend. The first fairy has short black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a black and white bandana around the forehead, a green turtleneck cropped tanktop, orange fingerless gloves with netting-designed arm gloves, a right silver shoulder plate with a green cloth hanging from the orange button over a beige sleeved cloth over her right arm and hand, beige shorts, netting-designed stocking attached to silver suspenders on the right leg, beige long socks, and orange shoes, carries a huge silver shuriken and has light green and beige butterfly-like wings. She is Yuffie Kisaragi, a strong-willed ninja fairy that lives in both Pixie Hollow and Neverland with Link, and her magic abilities is tinkering, ninjitsu, and animals, and she is sometimes a little child-like since she is young. The other fairy has short spiky black hair, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a red one strapped cropped petal-like tanktop and red petal-like shorts and light red dragonfly-like wings. She is Crysta, Yuffie’s kind-hearted best friend, and her magic abilities are the power of the floral life such as flowers, trees, and plants. The other one was a tall, muscular human boy with blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, white Converse shoes, and light blue dragonfly-like wings. He is Zak Young, Crysta's boyfriend and Yuffie's other best friend. Once in the nursery, Link was the first to speak quietly) Link: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the doghouse) Link: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Batty and the fairies sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Yuffie: (Whispering) We’re afraid it's not in here. Batty: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner from my antenna says it’s negative. Link: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. (Link notices the toy chest and quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. He turned and noticed Yuffie peeking in the music box) Link: (Whispering harshly) Yuffie, shush! (Realizing, Yuffie quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Yuffie: (Whispering) Sorry. Link: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help me find my shadow! (Link resumed his search around the toy chest) Link: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As Link continued their search, Batty and the fairies continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Crysta: (Whispering) Anything, Batty? Batty: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Yuffie: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Yuffie noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Batty, Zak, and Crysta noticed and giggled quietly, knowing how much Yuffie loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Batty: (Whispering like a model judge) Muy Macho, Yuffie! You look like a great ninja diva with excellent skills and great grace! Crysta: (Whispering and giggling) Batty…. Yuffie: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Zak: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Yuffie? (Yuffie measured her hips and got confused) Yuffie: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Crysta: (Whispering) Of course not, Yuffie. Batty: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like a cat. (Yuffie smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Batty and the fairies flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Crysta: (Whispering) It’s in there! Zak: (Whispering) My sentiments, exactly! (Batty and the fairies then got Link’s attention) Yuffie: (Whispering) Link! Batty: (Whispering like Drew Carey) Come on here! We’ve got you your grand prize! (Link went up to them in curiosity) Link: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Yuffie: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Link: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Crysta: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Yuffie with smug looks on their face) Yuffie: (Whispering) Me? Why? Zak: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Yuffie: (Whispering) I’m not doing it. Link: (Whispering) Come on! Yuffie: (Whispering) Nope. How about Crysta and Zak can do it? (Batty thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Yuffie) Batty: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Yuffie? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Batty called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Yuffie turned to him in anger) Yuffie: (Whispering) What did you call me? Batty: (Whispering) Chicken. You know, the ones that have a cousin called a rooster that says “cock-a-doodle-doo?” And the same kind that develop…. (Zak flicks Batty’s antenna, making him stop) Zak: (Whispering) We know what chickens are, Batty. Yuffie: (Whispering) And besides, I am not, and nobody calls me, a chicken! Crysta: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Yuffie: (Sighs and whispers) Fine. (Crysta, Zak and Batty flew back while Yuffie neared the drawer. Link then slowly opened the drawer and Yuffie flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Link’s shadow out and once it was out, Link quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Yuffie in there. In the drawer, Yuffie tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Link, Batty, Zak, and Crysta chased Link’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Link flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Link’s shadow was about to sneak away, Batty, Zak, and Crysta noticed and motioned Link to turn around. Link did so and saw it) Link: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Link’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Link lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Rika’s bed, Link and his shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Link got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Link grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on his foot with his shadow’s foot) Batty: (Loudly like a referee) And Link has the shadow pinned down! One, two, three! He wins and has grabbed the soap! (Slowly with an unsure voice) Which I don’t understand why he needs soap to stick it on. Crysta: (Whispering at the same time) Batty! Stop! Zak: (Whispering at the same time also) You’ll wake everyone up! (But too late. Due to the commotion from Batty’s shouting, Rika and Zelda bolted awake and noticed them) Rika and Zelda: Link Pan! (Startled and realizing he is caught, Link backed away, still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. Crysta, Zak, and Batty, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Zelda’s bed. Rika and Zelda then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Rika: Wow, Link! Zelda: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Yuffie snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Link with his shadow being greeted by Rika and Zelda) Zelda: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Rika: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Zelda noticed Link rubbing the bar of soap on his foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled) Zelda: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Link. Rika: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Rika takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Rika: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Yuffie tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Yuffie: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Zelda coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Zelda and Rika continued) Rika: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Zelda: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Rika: That’s right. (Zelda then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Yuffie from the keyhole, despite that the ninja fairy was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Yuffie got angry) Yuffie: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Zelda walked up to Link, who slowly flew over Rika’s bed still holding his shadow) Rika: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. But what we don’t understand is why Beethoven had it in the first place. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Link floating over the bed) Rika: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Zelda) My friend here won’t take long. (Link does so and Zelda got the sewing kit ready) Rika: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Zelda: He’s a wonderful servant. Rika: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of Rika and Zelda’s chatterboxing, Link spoke up impatiently) Link: Girls talk too much! Rika: Yeah, girls talk.... (She then realized that she did talk too much) Zelda: Well, shall we get on with it? Link: Yeah. (He hands Zelda his shadow and Zelda starts sewing it on) Link: By the way, what are your names? Rika: My name is Rika Nonaka. Zelda: And I’m Zelda. Link: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Link: And for the record, Zelda, you and Rika’s names are pretty like you. Rika: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Rika and Zelda are, Batty, Zak, and Crysta gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Crysta: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Link introduced them) Link: These are my friends. Rika: What are your names? Crysta: My name’s Crysta. Zak: I'm Zak and I'm Crysta's boyfriend. Batty: I am Batty Koda. Enchante. (He takes Zelda’s hand and kisses it like a gentleman, much to the girl’s polite happiness) Zelda: Nice to meet you three. Rika: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Link changed the subject) Link: Anyway, is this Beethoven the big dog you’re talking about before? Rika: Yes. Zelda: Speaking of him, how did he get your shadow? Link: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by barking while I was at the window. And when I got out, I shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Beethoven grabbed it from me. Zelda: What were you doing at the window? Link: I came to listen to you and Rika’s stories. And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Link explained about how his shadow was taken, Yuffie grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Rika and Zelda realized about what Link meant by “stories”) Rika: Mine and Zelda’s stories? They’re all about you. Link: Well, yeah! I like them. I then tell them to the Lost Boys and Girl. Rika: (Confused) The Lost Boys and Girl? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Zelda: They’re your team. Batty: The best of the bunch! Zak: Yeah. Crysta: That’s right. (Zelda finished sewing Link’s shadow on Link’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Link trying out his fixed shadow) Link: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Crysta, Zak, and Batty went over to Link, happy to see him with his shadow again) Crysta: It is, indeed. Zak: And it is obeying you again! (Laughs a little) Zelda: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Rika: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Batty: Why’s that, Rika? Why are you sad? Rika: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Link, Batty, Zak, and Crysta were shocked suddenly) Link, Batty, Zak, and Crysta: Grow up?! Batty: Grown up’s orders alert! (Zelda takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Rika: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Zelda: Yeah. Link: But that means no more stories! Rika: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Link got an idea suddenly) Link: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Rika and Zelda’s hands) Come on! (In the vanity drawer, Yuffie found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Rika suddenly) Rika: Wait! Where are you taking us? Link: To Neverland. Yuffie: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Zelda: Neverland?! Really?! Link: Yeah! You’ll never grow up there! Rika: Wow, Link. That’s a wonderful offer. Zelda: I love to see it. (At the same time Rika and Zelda said this, Yuffie grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Rika and Zelda stopped Link, making him release the two girls) Rika: Wait a minute! Link: What? Rika: What would Mother say? Batty: “Mother?” Link: Batty, you know what a mother is! Batty: I know! I was kidding around! Rika: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “stories,” Link brightened up) Link: Really?! Then you two can be our mothers. Come on! Rika: (Stopping Link) Wait! Zelda and I might have to plan this trip. Link: (Realizing) Oh, right! Rika: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Rika: Neverland.... Zelda: You really made Rika and me happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Yuffie almost got the drawer open) Zelda: In fact, I am so happy that I shall give you, a kiss. (Hearing this, Yuffie got angry) Yuffie: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Link: A kiss, huh? Zelda: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Link: Nah. I don’t mind. (They were about to kiss when Yuffie zipped up to Zelda and pulled her back by her hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Zelda: AAHH!!!! Link: (Shocked and angry) Yuffie, stop it! Batty: Get her! (Yuffie released Zelda’s hair and tried to fly away, but Batty, Zak, and Crysta cornered her above Max’s bed and after Link caught her in his hat, he landed on Max’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Max and making him notice Link) Max: (Gasps) May, guys! Wake up, he’s here! (He then puts his glasses on and climbs out of bed. Hearing Max, Cody, Jiji, and the other girls woke up) May: (Sleepily) What? (She notices) By George, he is! (She climbs out of bed too. Cody was surprised too as he climbed out of bed) Cody: Wow, they are! Amazing! (Kiki noticed too and climbed out of her bed) Kiki: Hey, they are! (Jiji groggily woke up and just when he was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Link, Batty, Zak, and Crysta) Jiji: Oh my…. (He climbs out of Kiki’s bed too. As Zelda rubbed her head in pain, she then pondered about who did this) Zelda: What in the world was that? Rika: And why did it pull Zelda’s hair? (Link came up to Rika and Zelda) Link: That was Yuffie Kisaragi, another fairy friend of ours, and we don’t even know why she did it. Zak: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (He, Crysta, and Batty noticed Cody, Max, Jiji, and the other girls now awake and got Link’s attention on this) Batty: Link, looks like more kids, as well as a cat, woke up. And a spritely group the way I see it. Max: Hi, Link Pan! I’m Max Nonaka! Kiki: I’m Kiki. Cody: Mine’s Cody, Rika and Max’s brother. May: My name is May, Max, Rika, and Cody’s sister. How do you do? Jiji: And mine’s Jiji, Kiki’s cat friend. Link: Nice to meet you all. Crysta: Pleasure. Zak: Hi. May: (Noticing Crysta, Zak, and Batty) Hey, it’s Crysta, Zak Young, and Batty Koda! (Cody, Max, Jiji, and Kiki noticed too) Kiki: Wow, cute! Batty: (Savagely) Who you calling cute?! (Laughing) Just kidding. I am cute! (Max peeks in Link’s hat and sees Yuffie) Max: Hey, another fairy! Cody: Amazing! Rika: Is she a ninja fairy? Link: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Crysta: Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, and her powers are animals, tinkering, and ninjitsu. Batty: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. Zak: (Laughing) Good one, Batty. (Yuffie then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty heard her) Max: What did Yuffie just do? Link: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Rika: What did she say? Link: She says that you and Zelda are extremely ugly girls. (Link then released Yuffie from his hat and Yuffie flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Yuffie said, Rika and Zelda then glared at Yuffie) Rika: We’re not ugly. Zelda: We’re pretty like you and Crysta. (Yuffie gives them the cold shoulder) Crysta: (Reassuring Rika and Zelda) Don’t worry. Yuffie will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Crysta is right, Rika and Zelda agreed) Zelda: Okay. (Link then changed the subject) Link: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Jiji and the kids got confused) Max: Where are we going? Rika: To Neverland. May: (Excitedly) Neverland?! Max: (Excitedly) Really?! Rika: Yep! Link, Batty, Zak, and Crysta are taking us. Link: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “us” as in more? Rika: Yes. Zelda: We can’t go without Jiji and the others. Kiki: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Neverland. And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Boys and Girl. Jiji: And I’m tagging along if Kiki’s going. Cody: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Max: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! May: (Giggling) Max, buccaneers are pirates. Max: (Sheepishly) Oh yeah, that’s right. Cody: And I would also like to see Dracula and his Monsters. (Understanding their desire to go too, Link happily gave in) Link: Well, okay, you can come too. But you gotta follow my orders. Cody: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Max: (Saluting) Me too! (The other kids saluted in agreement, too) Link: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Link is right, the kids agreed) Crysta: Don't worry. I will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and Crysta magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Link: So everybody ready? Kids: Yeah! (Rika suddenly pondered something) Zak: What’s wrong, Rika? You forgot something? Rika: No. (To Link) But Link, how do we get to Neverland? Link: We fly, of course. Rika: Fly? Link: Yeah, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Link: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Zelda: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Link: Well, yeah, it’s just that I never thought of it before. (Link suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Link: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (Jiji and the kids got interested) Jiji and the kids: Any happy little thoughts? Link: Yeah! May: Like toys at Christmas? Cody: And sleigh bells? Rika: And snow? Link: Yep! Watch me now, here I go! (Link flew around the nursery, impressing Jiji and the kids) Link: It’s easier than pie! All the girls: He can fly! All the boys: He can fly! Jiji: He flew! (Link lands on a bedpost on Cody’s bed as Jiji and the kids ran up to him) Link: Now you try. Rika: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Cody: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Max: I’ll think I’m a Monster brave. May: I’ll think of trading cards. Zelda: I’ll think of you, Link. Kiki: I’ll think of fairies. Jiji: I’ll think of the wonderful moments of animals. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Link’s while Jiji jumped on Kiki’s left shoulder) Link: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while Jiji got ready to jump too) Jiji and the kids: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Link flew, Jiji and the kids floated briefly) Jiji and the kids: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “fly,” Jiji and the kids fell on Cody’s bed, making Yuffie laugh at them) Yuffie: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty got confused) Link: This won’t do. Batty: (Imitating Robert de Niro) What’s the matter with you? Crysta: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Yuffie brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Zak: And something we forgot. Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty: Dust! Jiji and all the boys: Dust? All the girls: Dust? (Realizing, Yuffie tried to fly away, but Link grabbed her gently) Link: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Link shook Yuffie to make her spill some fairy dust, Crysta and Zak cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto Jiji and the kids. Once they were done, Link released Yuffie) Link: Now think of the happiest things. It’s the same as having wings. (Max and Jiji tried first, and they flew successfully. Cody and the girls followed suit) Rika: Let’s all try just once more. Cody: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Kiki: Wow! Jiji: Jiminy! Zelda: Oh my! May: We can fly! Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty: (Flying to the window) You can fly! Jiji and the kids: We can fly! (Jiji and the kids landed after practicing and Link ushered them to the window) Link: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Beethoven up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty fly out the nursery window) Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty: Off to Neverland! (Beethoven got surprised upon seeing this. Suddenly, he saw Jiji and the kids, except Max, flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Singing) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Max was the last to fly out the window, carrying his doll version of Jirachi. Yuffie then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Link paying more attention to Rika and Zelda than to her) Chorus: (Singing) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Beethoven, seeing how fun the flying is now, barked to them to take him with) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Link and his friends then dove through the air successfully, although Cody’s umbrella stopped him. Max tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped his Jirachi doll. He flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Singing) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Link and his friends flew around a chimney, but while Cody used his umbrella to fly around, Max missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Singing) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Beethoven is still barking at them) Chorus: (Singing) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Luckily for Beethoven, Max noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After seeing Beethoven gesturing to them that he wants to fly, too, the group felt bad for him and after Max grabbed Yuffie, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Beethoven. Even Crysta helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about bacon, Beethoven suddenly started flying, but the leash held him back until Max unhooked the leash from his collar and Link, Crysta, Zak, and Batty agreed to let Beethoven come with too) Chorus: (Singing) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Neverland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Link: Welcome to the group, Beethoven! (Then they, including Beethoven and Yuffie, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Link glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Rika and Zelda admired their reflections until Yuffie came along and splashed the reflections away, but the two girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Yuffie, but she protected herself by shielding herself with her shuriken with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Link: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Jiji and Beethoven, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Neverland itself) ‘Coming up: Captain Kahmunrah and his crew are introduced along with the alligator, King Gator, and even Kahmunrah’s giant pet beast, Scorpiomon.’ Category:Fan Fiction